1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-speed printing apparatus for printing a large volume of products requested in the POD market, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been proposed a printing apparatus equipped with sheet feeding apparatuses in which a large volume of sheets are stacked, and post-processing apparatuses that execute post-processes such as booklet binding, covered binding, punching, trimming of sheet edges, and simple binding (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-180900). Such a printing apparatus is mainly used as a POD (Print On Demand) apparatus. To increase the productivity of this printing apparatus, all the sheet feeding apparatuses and post-processing apparatuses generally operate in a normal power state.
Although a print job does not always use all apparatuses, the conventional printing apparatus does not always take an effective power saving measure. For example, a sheet feeding apparatus and post-processing apparatus need not operate in the normal power state depending on the position of a sheet feeding cassette for feeding a sheet or the type of post-processing to be executed. However, the conventional technique controls to turn on the power supplies of all apparatuses when the printing apparatus prints. The power consumption in an apparatus not used for a given print job increases more than necessary.